


The good Doctor

by K1ng_K3ndra



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ng_K3ndra/pseuds/K1ng_K3ndra
Summary: Listen, for AU-gust todays theme was angels and demons and I've been all over the place abt it. But I kinda wanted to do something about a person changing from a seemingly angelic self to show a darker side.
Kudos: 1





	The good Doctor

I was already drunk when I arrived at the bar, a miscalculation I had made to ease any nerves. It was a third date with a dark haired man I had just recently met, Hibari Kyoya, and I had never been to this club. 

The last few dates had been almost childish they were so simple and sweet. A picnic, roller blading, and the first date was a slice of pizza and a coffee. Almost boring with how vanilla things were going. Every time he had taken me somewhere nice, been very gentle and kind (especially at the roller rink where I had fallen a lot). Picked me up to go there, dropped me off at the end of the night, and said goodbye with a hug. 

This place was different. He had called me around an hour ago, asking if I could join him. I could hear he was already there, and even understanding what he said over the loud beat and people screaming was difficult. I told him I would get ready and call him when I was there and he sent me the address. When I put the address in the Uber I didn't notice, but it was in a rarely traveled warehouse district. Stepping out of the car, I took in the grubby scene in front of me. No windows, and a door with a flickering red light over it. The ground was covered in mud, despite it not having rained in awhile, and I stepped in a puddle immediately. When I looked down I could see that I had disturbed quite a few cigarette butts and a twinky wrapper. I kept it moving, deciding not to think too much about my big toe which was definitely wet thanks to my sandals. I called him once I was safely across the puddle, and got no answer. I did get a text message that said “too loud, come in!” 

As I stepped closer I could feel the ground rhythmically shaking underneath me, I guess I can assume I was in the right place. I walked to the door and grabbed the worn metal doorknob, and pulled.


End file.
